


В Баровии не бывает солнечно. #writober2019

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Writober 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Сборник разножанровых (которые будут обозначаться в начале работы) драбблов по фандому "Проклятье Страда" на #writober2019 и попытка успокоить свою гиперфиксацию текстом и буквами.
Relationships: Tatyana Federovna/Strahd von Zarovich, Victor Vallakovich/Original Female Character





	1. День 1. Ворон

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Марку, Лере, пати аутсайдеров, которую вынесут ногами вперед. Ну и еще Крису Перкинсу и его потрясающему парику из того эпизода DCA.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Это мой первый год участия в #writober2019 и я искренне надеюсь, что не пожалею. Полагаю, здесь могут быть спойлеры и\или эпизоды из игры, которую я играю аж дважды. Вы были предупреждены.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Драма, Ангст (много ангста, правда, здесь будет много ангста, везде.), Экшн.  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, ОЖП, Рваное Повествование, Всем Плохо И Мне Тоже

Воронам вредить нельзя.  
Черное перо остается на притоптанной траве, посеребренной инеем, прямо рядом с брошенным камнем. Оно пушистое, длинное, переливается в тусклом дневном свете всеми цветами радуги, при условии что радуга была вымочена в чернилах. Очин пера твердый, словно застежка заколки, легко втыкается в длинную рыжую косу. Черный и багряный смотрятся куда лучше сатина детского желтого платья.  
Черное перо остается на полке, выдернутое твердой отцовской рукой из волнистых волос. Его не трогают разговоры, извинения или слезы: оно все так же блестит, уже в отблеске свечи.  
Воронам вредить нельзя.  
Книга, раскрытая ровно на середине, брошена на столе, обнажая свои внутренности, полные букв, собирающихся в слова, и черт, собирающихся в распростершую черные крылья птицу. Рядом с ней стоит чернильница, рядом с чернильницей — две ноги в лаковых черных туфельках. Конец очевиден и чем-то напоминает заковыристый танец: раз — неловкий шаг влево, два — чернильница падает вправо, три — глухой стук об пол, четыре —жалобный крик. Поворот, поклон.  
Книга, раскрытая ровно на середине, истекает, сочится чернилами словно кровью. Кровью сочатся сбитые коленки.  
Дверь открывается настежь, почти моментально.  
— Ирина?  
Воронам вредить нельзя.  
Лакированная дверь словно иней морозит щеку и кончики пальцев, спина начинает ныть, но девушка, когда-то девочка, продолжает стоять на коленях, силясь разглядеть хоть что-то сквозь тонкую щелочку. Слышно ей куда больше: витиеватая ругань, похожая на карканье, твердый отцовский голос, как неловко переминается с ноги на ногу ее брат. Они могли бы неловко стоять там вместе, но ее выставили за дверь в собственном доме, и ей только и остается, что пытаться расшифровать отдаленное карканье и разглядывать черные птичьи силуэты.  
Лакированная дверь открывается резко, визгливо, и она каким-то чудом прячется за тяжелые занавески, ударяясь о подоконник локтем и вжимаясь лбом в тонкое, немного грязное из-за осенних дождей стекло.  
За стеклом люди, много людей, целая толпа мужчин, женщин, детей, громких криков и напряженных спин. Она легко находит спину Обезумевшего Мага среди них и отводит взгляд.  
Воронам вредить нельзя.  
Три огромные красноглазые птицы срывают горло, заняв ее окно. Они каркают, воют, хрипят, не давая ей закрыть ей глаза уже третий день. Ей кажется, что еще немного и она закричит вместе с ними, вырывая черные лоснящиеся перья и рыжие клоки своих волос. Она слышит насмешку в птичьем «пении» и знает, что это насмешка, ей не мерещится, знает, что они декламируют посреди ночи, молится, чтобы птиц не стало четыре. У Него извращенное чувство юмора.  
Дверь открывается настежь, но с какой-то задержкой, словно ключ вставили не той стороной. Вороны срываются с места и с хохотом исчезают в пожухлой кроне соседнего дерева.  
Ее брат, неловко переминающийся с ноги на ногу в дверях, садится на ее кровать и в его голосе слышится голос их отца, а в его руках появляется отцовская твердость, когда он перевязывает бинты на ее шее.  
Воронам вредить нельзя.  
— Татьяна, ты слишком зажимаешь свое предплечье. Мы еще поработаем над твоей стойкой.  
Его волосы черные и в отблеске свеч коридора: багряный и черный смотрятся куда лучше мутного синего и невнятного зеленого. Его одежда еще чернее, полнится линиями и черточками, что складываются в перья расправившей крылья птицы.  
— В следующий раз попробуй немного расслабиться и опустить руку. Вот так, левее, — пытаясь сделать свои слова мягче, не похожими на хриплое карканье, он не пытается скрыть жестокой насмешки.  
Она выдергивает свое запястье из чужой хватки и видит едва заметные следы от длинных когтей.  
Дверь открывается настежь, с грохотом ударяясь о стенку, и краем глаза она видит копну буро-рыжих волос, и синий плащ, и полные ужаса глаза.  
Воронам вредить нельзя.  
На ее груди сомкнулись теплые руки, пытающиеся оттащить ее в сторону. От ее платья пахнет гарью, по ее щекам почти текут слезы, ее черные лакированные туфли ужасно жмут в носках. Все сливается в один сплошной вороний крик, бьющий по вискам, который не будет давать ей спать еще несколько дней; крышка фляги падает болезненно громко, но ей нет дела.  
Это напоминает какой-то отвратительный танец: руку чуть левее, перенести весь вес на другую ногу, позволить святой воде пролиться на его лицо, волосы и рубашку, оставлять разводы, сочиться из складок ткани.  
— Отцеубийца. Монстр. Стервятник. Убирайся прочь!  
Воронам вредить нельзя. Но видит Лорд Зари, она не то чтобы суеверна.


	2. День 2. Серебро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: ER, (кажется) Гет, Любовь\Ненависть, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: ОЖП, (кажется) Кинк, Нецензурная Лексика (один раз)  
> Пейринг: Виктор Валлакович\Вайорика Дурст

— Когда-то я так любила зеркала. У меня было три или четыре штуки, знаешь, — Вайорика с отвращением разглядывает сросшуюся плоть двух лиц: ее скула, слипшаяся тонкими кожаными нитями со скулой бестолковой дурнушки-служанки, чем-то напоминает растянутую до разрывов подошву ноги улитки. Это издевка, и только за эту издевку она имеет право на то, чтобы выдавить его глаза из глазниц. — А в доме их было еще больше.  
— Я пытаюсь сделать это место твоим домом.  
Она натянуто улыбается и видит, как у отражения трескаются губы. У самых их уголков выступает гной, он смешивается со слюной и медленно течет по подбородку вниз, капая на плечо. Вайорика брезгливо морщит нос и с трудом отрывает от себя самой взгляд, вперив его в растрепанный черный затылок Виктора.  
Мудила.  
— Твои старания несоразмерны тому времени, что мы знакомы, — книга становится куда-то на полку, и Вайорика даже не удосуживается проверить, не вверх ногами ли. Пара шагов ближе к чужой спине, и вот в отражении видна только рука, ладонью сросшаяся с другой, словно вторая кожа. — Пять дней прошло.  
— Это были долгие пять дней, — ему даже не приходится отвлекаться от письма: скелетоподобная, обтянутая тонкой кожей, призрачная кисть чуть изменяет наклон зеркала, чтобы она снова могла видеть свое лицо. — К тому же, я привык работать на свое будущее.  
Хочется закатить глаза так, чтобы они ввалились в глазницы.  
Еще пару шагов. Она опирается локтями на его плечи, не давая пошевелиться, и прижимается к макушке щекой, чуть прикрывая глаза. Так почти ничего не видно, и ей становится чуть спокойнее, пусть полностью Вайорика успокоится лишь когда осколки этого зеркала будут выброшены куда-нибудь в озеро.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Нет, что ты делаешь? — скрип пера останавливается, Виктор безуспешно пытается поднять голову и заглянуть в налитые кровью глаза. Глаз.  
— Чувствую себя как дома.  
Она медленно расшпиливает фибулу его мантии и, кончиками пальцев проведя по металлической цепочке, сжимает медальон в руке. Гравировка и ярко-алый камень приятно обжигают ладонь и она впервые за долгие дни на этом чердаке что-то чувствует, а не симулирует.  
— Прекрати.  
Ответа нет. Вайорика вдавливает заднюю крышку амулета в его грудь, зная, что на бледной коже точно останутся глубокие следы, которые будут гореть мелкими царапинами еще день или два.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не чувствую боли.  
Ответа нет. Она расстегивает его рубашку и Виктор дергается, когда ледяные пальцы спускаются с ключиц до разодранной свежими ссадинами кожи.  
— Вайорика.  
Он теряет концентрацию, пытаясь подняться с места, и полупрозрачная рука роняет зеркало на стол. Она тут же садится на его край, легко избегая попытки Виктора схватить ее и заливается хохотом.  
— Ты отвратительна.  
Вайорика делает глубокий вдох (как будто ей это нужно), заглядывает своему отражению в выпученные глаза и легким толчком сбрасывает зеркало вниз, стеклом на пол. Кррак — десятки осколков рассыпаются по полу и, не имея серебряной подложки, уже не отражают ни комнаты, ни ее лица.  
— Больше нет.


	3. День 3. Тихое место

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Пропущенная Сцена, Ангст (я же говорила), Драма  
> Предупреждения: Психологическое Насилие (задним числом), Ментальные Заболевания, Родительское Игнорирование, непрослушанный злодейский монолог
> 
> авторское примечание: нет, стеллу не бьют, у нее врожденная внешняя мутация: синдром кошачьего глаза и заячья губа. пожалуйста, не присылайте фионе гневные письма.

Чулан тихий, немного пыльный и его мягкие стены легко поглощают звуки возни под чуть завалившимся на одну ножку комодом. Высокие башни из книг и бумаг, игрушки, смотрящие на мир из потемневшей от старости колыбели, старые часы и сваленный по дубовым ящикам разнообразнейший хлам внушали ощущение спокойствия и защищенности. Уюта, если хотите.  
Стелла, согнувшись в три погибели под старым зеркалом, тянет на себя подол тоненького атласного платья, пытаясь казаться еще меньше, чем она есть, и изо всех сил зажимает нос рукой, не давая себе чихнуть. В коридоре, за дверью, за толстой пеленой тишины и тонким слоем паутины, слышны шаги, и ей не хочется проверять, кто это: Карл, который ищет ее, или мать, которая заругает и за прятки, и за комья пыли в волосах, и за еще что-нибудь, чтобы не дожидаться, пока она провинится.  
Чулан тихий, на каждой из полок по сантиметровому слою пыли и обивка стен, мягкая, пусть и слегка выцветшая, легко глотает слабый, но отчаянный удар. Книги падают на землю, теряя страницы, куклы и плюшевые звери заваливаются на спины, стеклянными глазами рассматривая потолок, увешанный паутиной. Старые часы умолкли уже давно, придавленные дубовыми ящиками, и своим видом, напоминавшим о старости, внушали лишь жалость.  
Стелла, стоя против потемневшего от темноты и старости зеркала, молча ощупывает свое лицо, слегка опухшее от недавних слез. Взглядом обводит тонкие, невыразительные брови, огромные серо-голубые глаза, налитые кровью и блестящие в темноте: так ее зрачков почти что не видно и она чувствует себя нормальной. Красивой. Всего мгновение, впрочем.  
Тонкие пальцы касаются рассеченной надвое верхней губы и ее прорывает: Стелла сползает на пол, давясь всхлипываниями, и утыкается щекой куда-то в пол, пытаясь найти опору. Ее колотит от страха и пережитого (вчера, позавчера, сегодня) унижения, где-то в висках начинает болеть, и она сворачивается клубком, надеясь, что так станет легче. В коридоре слышны шаги и она надеется, что это Николай или Карл, или ее мать: она была бы рада услышать привычные упреки, возможно получить свой заслуженный домашний арест за истерику и больше никогда, никогда туда не ходить. Никуда не ходить.  
Чулан тихий, но стерильно чистый. Обивка стен слегка расцарапана длинными ногтями, но все такая же мягкая и хорошо улавливает, впитывает в себя любой шум. Здесь больше нет книг, игрушек, нет вообще ничего кроме старой кровати, на которой свалены кожаные ремни. Старых часов тоже нет: ни глухое тиканье, ни кряхтение шестеренок не способно нарушить тишину, давящей на пол и стены с такой силой, что становилось трудно дышать.  
Стелла лежит на боку, сжимая и разжимая ладонь. В коридоре слышны шаги и дверь открывается: она лениво переворачивается на спину, поджимая руки, и, щуря один глаз, долго рассматривает свою мать.  
«Мяу».


	4. День 4. "Учись летать"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Повседневность, (вроде бы немного) Флафф, Занавесочная История  
> Предупреждения: Семейные Отношения, Отвратительная Отсылка К Хезерс, Таша Просто Хочет Чтобы У Всех Сиблингов Был Квалити Тайм, Диалоги Уровня Томми Вайсо

— Бет?  
Она пристально смотрит на свою сестру, уж слишком усердно расчесывающую свои короткие черные волосы для той, кто не заметила, что за ней следят, и, дожидаясь, пока та отложит гребень, неловко дергает себя за вихрастую косу.  
— Бет.  
— Я не глухая.  
В комнате повисает неловкое молчание. Легкий стук слоновой кости о красное дерево выдергивает ее из оцепенения и, когда они встречаются глазами, с губ неловко срывается:  
— Я хотела-… Я спрошу-… Я красивая?  
Элизабет медленно моргает и разражается хохотом, опираясь рукой о прикроватный столик. Ее цепкие пальцы сжимаются до побеления костяшек, на пушистых ресницах выступают слезинки и обычно бледные щеки слегка краснеют, приобретая куда более человеческий оттенок, такой немодный.  
— Это был вопрос.  
— Ты точно хочешь услышать ответ, Фиона?  
Она молча трогает свои скулы. Пальцам становится жарко, под черными ершистыми прядями уши просто горят, но уйти сейчас будет отвратительным поражением, которое сестра ей не простит, даже когда они вырастут окончательно, когда они обе будут в браке, когда у них обеих будут дети.  
— Точно.  
— Нет. Дьявола ради, нет, — Элизабет качает головой и, видя как ее младшая сестренка начинает часто моргать то ли от злобы, то ли от обиды, то ли от неожиданности и прямоты ответа, поднимает руку вверх. — Но я не закончила. Погоди реветь.  
— Я не реву.  
— Правильно делаешь.  
Она неожиданно поднимается с места и делает пару шагов вперед: Фиона на всякий случай закрывает лицо и едва сдерживает неожиданный возглас, чувствуя руки старшей сестры на своих плечах и сцепленные ладони на своей спине.  
— Для начала, на правду не обижаются, — Элизабет заглядывает ей в глаза и пытается ободряюще улыбнуться. Судя по тому, как неловко и неубедительно это у нее выходит, это было абсолютно искренне. — Для конца: это не все, что я хотела сказать.  
— Тогда говори. И убери руки, — Фионе не нужна ее жалость. К тому же, она не в курсе, куда девать свои ладони, как нужно сгруппироваться, чтобы не ткнуть сестру острыми локтями куда-то под ребра и что же делать, чтобы не выглядеть глупо: Вахтеры никогда не были щедры на ласку, учиться таким мелочам было не у кого.  
— Мне требуется предыстория.  
Безжалостные тиски сестринского расположения раскрываются и выпускают девочку наружу: она не теряет своего шанса на спасение, тут же садясь на краешек идеально застеленной кровати.  
— Помнишь тот раз, когда Дурсты, — отец и эти двое, — останавливались у нас? Тебя еще отправили в твою комнату, заперев две-…  
— Я помню, — Фиона пытается пнуть сестру, чтобы та замолчала, но Элизабет ловко отставляет ногу чуть в сторону и вновь садится перед зеркалом, не забывая разгладить тысячу и одну оборку своих юбок.  
— Когда пришло время «серьезных разговоров для мужских ушей», одно хрупкое и нежное создание совершенно случайно все-таки осталось под дверью, — старшая заговорщически усмехается, наматывая локон иссине-черных волос на палец. — Ты ведь знаешь, когда у отца гости и он позволяет себе немного выпить, из него так и сыпется мудрость. Я бы не могла позволить себе ее упустить, даже если бы меня и правда изводила мигрень.  
Она игнорирует осуждающий взгляд младшей, что скрестила руки на груди, явно пытаясь подражать их матери, и продолжает:  
— Весь разговор с этими Дурстами тебя не касается, само собой; по правде он был достаточно нудный и я достаточно скоро собралась уходить. Не без очередного приступа гениальности от отца, впрочем: перед тем как отлипнуть от двери, я услышала занятную фразу: «Хочешь трахаться с воронами — научись летать», — видя, как округляются глаза Фионы, собирающейся обвинить сестру и в сквернословии, и в том что она подслушивает, Элизабет быстро закрывает ей рот рукой. — Только попробуй хоть кому-нибудь сказать, мелочь.  
Сдавленное мычание.  
— Молодчина. Так вот, Фи, для того чтобы научиться летать не нужно смазливое лицо как у меня — оно нужно для замужества, о котором я скорее всего буду жалеть всю жизнь. Тебе нужно то, что здесь, — она отпускает щеки своей сестры и мягко тычет указательным пальцем в ее лоб. — И будь уверена, у тебя здесь столько всего, что из-за этой большой-большой головы тебя каким-то чудом и с большими усилиями достали из материнского лона: ты застряла по дороге.  
— Эй!  
— А смысл мне врать?  
Комната вновь наполняется смехом; Элизабет до смерти боится щекотки, а Фиона верткая, как хорек и разъяренная, как любая младшая сестра.


	5. День 5. Музыка для одной пары ушей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Ангст, (считается ли медленное схождение с ума за) Даркфик, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: Психологическое Насилие, Нелинейное Повествование, Эксплуатация Синдрома Ненадежного Рассказчика В Попытке Скрыть Авторскую Импотенцию

Медальон потерялся.  
Отцовский подарок, крохотная музыкальная шкатулка на тончайшей цепочке, все еще хранящая тепло его рук. Обидно до слез, но безобидно в масштабе — не станешь же жаловаться матери на то, что теперь постоянно слышишь краем уха простенькую мелодию из трех нот: она лишь обвинит тебя в забывчивости, вранье и нытье. Жутко до чертиков, но не так уж и жутко, если немного подумать: песенка, колыбельная, была привычная, мягкая, пусть и такая навязчивая сейчас. Она приносила успокоение, как что-то связанное с домом, с отцом, с хоть чем-то хорошим. С этим можно было жить.  
Какое-то время.  
Стелла сваливала это на усталость. Потом — на разыгравшееся воображение. Стресс, вызванный этой ненавистной помолвкой. Дурной розыгрыш ее братьев, который никак не хотел заканчиваться. Фазы луны. Женскую истерию.  
Но музыка, связанная теперь с тишиной, одиночеством и тревогой, становилась громче каждую ночь, давя на виски откуда-то изнутри. Стеллу тошнило, выворачивало наизнанку в собственной постели, и каждая попытка заснуть превращалась в изощренную пытку: источника ненавистного звука не было ни под кроватью, ни за книжными полками, ни под ножками стоек манекенов, увешанных вытертыми мерными лентами. Три ноты стучали по затылку и пульсировали за ушами; однако с музыкальными шкатулками, стенами этого дома, даже братьями Стеллы было все в порядке.  
Не в порядке была ее голова.  
Много вещей терялись позже: чем громче становился звук, занимающий теперь все пространство, окружавшее Стеллу, тем хуже становилась ее память. Она пытается шить, она идет куда-то, почему-то стоит на коленях, где-то лежит, лежит в своей кровати. Все смазывается, теряется, путается и перемешивается. Все, кроме рвущей барабанные перепонки колыбельной и чердака.  
Чердак был тихим, одиноким (брошенным), и это наполняло ее тревогой. Стелла чувствует тычок в плечи и послушно опускается на стул, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам. Пыльная, тесная комната, взывающая клаустрофобию: манекены в детский рост смотрят на ее плохо нарисованными и выцветшими от темноты и сырости глазами.  
В ноздри ударяет запах лаванды, от которого хочется блевать, и она обессиленно заглядывается в чужое лицо.  
На уровне ее глаз мерно болтается медальон. Вперед-назад, назад, вперед, силуэт за ним начинает немного плыть.  
— Послушай меня, Стелла, … — его слова тонут в трех нотах, что он не слышит.  
А затем в крике, когда острые ногти девушки добираются до его глаз.


	6. День 6. Письмо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, (???) Повседневность, Пропущенная сцена, Приквел  
> Предупреждения: Таша Слишком Много Описывает Одного Древнего Деда

Его глаза, темно-карие, даже ивово-бурые, в тусклом блеске свечных огоньков казались абсолютно черными — густые брови с изломом лишь оттеняли впавшие глазницы, создавая иллюзию глубоких провалов. Свет словно избегал его, а потому радужка не блестела, была мутной, словно древнее серебряное зеркало, потемневшее от старости.  
Высокие, словно выточенные из мрамора скулы и лоб, острый подбородок с выдающейся, квадратной челюстью (где-то здесь должна быть ремарка о силе характера и невероятном уме их обладателя) — это лицо едва уловимо напоминало иссушенный временем череп, зачем-то туго обтянутый тонкой, белой, как бумага, кожей, под которой хорошо очерчивались жилы и мускулы.  
Быть может, дело было в дурном освещении да тьме за окном. Быть может, — в цвете длинных волос, нарочито небрежно собранных в хвост багровой атласной лентой (на эту имитацию неаккуратности ушло куда больше времени, чем было бы вежливо признавать). В качестве последнего штриха, незаткнутые за уши ониксово-черные пряди обрамляли его лицо с боков, и только у самых висков эту абсолютную черноту едва-едва тронула седина.  
Чернота и тишина полуночи обволакивали его фигуру невесомым плащом, сглаживая углы широких плеч, абсолютно недвижимых не смотря на неудобную позу. Он, опершись одной рукой на стол, сжал в пальцах перо и, сдавливая кончик чуть сильнее требуемого, вывел несколько слов и скрежет очина был единственным звуком в тишине; на полупрозрачном стволе пера остались глубокие следы от длинных, как у зверя, когтей.

«Придите скорее, ибо ее время истекает. Все, что принадлежит мне, будет вашим!»

Острые зубы обнажаются в слабой усмешке, — он улыбается с натяжкой, словно почти не помнит, как это делается, словно мимика в принципе дается ему с трудом. Капля чернил срывается с кончика пера, когда он подносит его к краю пергамента, и черные разводы моментально впитываются в белоснежный манжет. Проходит пара секунд тягучего молчания, полного осуждения и ненависти к единственно неправильной, грязной, вещи во всем кабинете.  
А затем сухая, жилистая ладонь накрывает собой ткань; между по-паучьи тонкими пальцами появляется излишне неестественный блеск, словно наэлектризованный воздух начинает искрить от собственного напряжения.  
От чернильных разводов не осталось ни следа. Чернильные линии и точки складываются в имя, занявшее весь правый нижний угол.

«Николай Индирович, бургомистр Баровии».


	7. День 7-8. Волшебные часы. Побережье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, (частично) Мистика, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: ОЖП, Нелинейное Повествование, Потенциальная Смерть Ребенка, Ничего Не Понятно

Риктавио, этот забавный парнишка с длинными ушами и не по годам задумчивым лицом, был настоящим чудом в Валлаках: яркое пятно цвета, звука, чужого говора на сером фоне Баровии. Тайшан он нравился, как нравился мир за туманом.  
Сбивая его с ног, она чувствовала жгучий стыд и холод металла на своих пальцах, цепочкой часов обвивающий ее тонкое запястье.  
Тайшан иногда, нет, всегда видела будущее. Иногда она чувствовала будущее, но чаще всего она творила его, путаясь, что произошло, а чего ещё не может быть, потому как ее дети не родились: утром, пытаясь согреться у костра, она окончательно проснулась уже с этими часами в руках и Айден долго отказывался переставать лгать её глазам. Когда-нибудь они договорятся между собой, выстроят нарратив в хронологическом порядке и тогда все, возможно, быть может, пожалеют, что дразнили ее за неточные пророчества.Не то чтобы она гналась за славой видящей, впрочем; нельзя назвать слепое тыканье в неприятности гонкой.  
В реальности часы из чужого кармана оказались чуть тяжелее, чем ей виделось. Чуть холоднее, чем ощущалось. Чуть громче, чем слышалось. Да, слышалось: тиканье было непрерывным, нервным, но все же ритмичным, словно сердцебиение при долгом беге — Тайшан знает, что скоро её сердце забьётся так же, когда она будет перескакивать через забор и её руки будут пахнуть воровством и кошачьей шерстью. Большие кошки ведь тоже кошки, любящие гонять вороватых мышей, симметрично размером побольше.  
Она тянется к крышке, пропитанной магией, жгущей пальцы, и пытается расстегнуть сложный замочек. Моргает. Видит, как струится кровь по ее лицу и как сильно болит, пусть и приглушенно, как предчувствие, голова; ее окрикивает Луваш.  
Она смотрит на его лицо: счастливое, мертвое, несчастное, что-то между. В морщинах, что выточил ветер, явно читается головная боль да вред пьянства и Тайшан невпопад советует ему попить достаточно воды и не вставать слишком резко.  
Часы тонут где-то в рукаве, что-то еще должно утонуть и ногам становится холодно от речной воды. Одежда прилипает к ее телу, на руках ощущаются пальцы, чужие руки, тянущие ее вверх и отчаяние гаснет.  
Все будет в порядке. Кстати, где эти чертовы часы?  
— Тайшан, ты меня слушаешь вообще?  
— Что-то между «да» и «нет».  
— И о чем я говори-  
— Об Арабелль и том, что я бестолочь, в этом лагере есть только две темы, если тебе не наливают вина. За ней присмотрят шесть пар глаз, даю слово.  
Она улыбается маленькой девочке, но взгляд цепляется лишь за гладь лужи, глубокой и чистой после проливного дождя, и копошащейся там живности, пожирающей друг друга и греющейся в робких дневных лучах.  
— Не забудь приложить холодное. Или наложить на себя какие-нибудь черные божественные руки.  
— Что ты несешь?  
— Обычно чушь.  
Босые ноги шлепают по грязи, оставляя глубокие следы, что исчезнут под следами шести пар сапогов. Она не против.


	8. День 9. Пустая комната, полная людьми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Гет, Романтика, Повседневность, ER, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: (частичный, никто не отменял eyes of the beholder) ООС, Богатое Воображение, Возможные Отсылки

Бальный зал полон людей и девушка мнется где-то в углу: долго наматывает локон вьющихся рыжих волос на палец, топчется на одном месте и тяжко вздыхает. Ее руки сжимаются в кулак и разжимаются, слабо шурша атласом отвратительно неудобных перчаток, и она быстро, чуть ли не зубами, сдергивает одну, собираясь закинуть куда-нибудь в темноту своего убежища. И остаться там же, до самого конца.  
Ей, одиночке, среди всей этой знати и смеющихся пар, и блеска, и громкой музыки, здесь не место. Она даже не умеет-…  
— Ты в порядке?  
Ее руку накрывает чужая ладонь, теплая и жилистая. По-паучьи длинные пальцы сцепляются на ее запястье и она поднимает взгляд, встречаясь с ивово-бурыми, блестящими в свете сотен свечей и последних лучей солнца, глазами.  
Она улыбается.  
— Честно? Не очень.  
— В чем дело?  
Он знает в чем дело, он всегда знает, но она ценит внимание и ей нравится эта вежливость. И то, как голубой бархат камзола сочетается с белым атласом ее платья, тоже.  
— Я забыла, что на тебе может быть что-то кроме черного да стали доспеха, и трагически ослепла.— пытаясь шутить, она не замечает движения его рук и вздрагивает, чувствуя, как лазурно-синий бант в ее волосах затягивается чуть туже.  
— Но погляди — мы сочетаемся, — он кивает на концы белой ленты, спадающей на его широкие плечи, и подается чуть ближе, желая оставить весь этот разговор между ними. — Кого мне винить в твоем одиночестве этим вечером?  
Долгая пауза. Девушка в каком-то отчаянии бросает взгляд на тяжелую дубовую дверь, что и не думает открываться.  
— …Он обещал прийти.  
— И не пришел.  
— Я все еще жду?  
— Нет нужды. Позволь мне не дать тебе прождать в этом темном углу всю твою жизнь.  
Она вздрагивает, когда ее берут под руку и быстро ведут за собой в самое сердце празднества: и музыка, и свет, и движение наваливаются бесконечно сильной волной, захватывая дыхание. Наверное поэтому она ничего не говорит, когда вновь приходит в чувства и обнаруживает себя в телемарке, зависшей в чужих объятиях, таких бережных. Он уверенно ведет ее каждым отточенным движением, кружа в танце между неисчислимым множеством танцующих пар. Она чувствует его руки на своей талии и десятки любопытных глаз на их спинах, но какое им двоим дело до всей этой толпы? Подаваясь чуть ближе, он заглядывает в ее глаза, позволяя себе улыбнуться с неожиданной хитрецой:  
— Пусть смотрят.  
— Но-…  
— Никаких но. Я хочу, чтобы они запомнили твое лицо хорошенько, Ирина. — она усмехается и подается чуть ближе. Когда-нибудь, она расспросит его обо всех этих тонких шрамах, испещривших его шею, виски и острые скулы, но сейчас она не хочет говорить, а только… — Ирина?

— Ирина!  
Метла с грохотом падает на пол и девочка перестает вальсировать, виновато оглядываясь на силуэт отца в дверном проеме.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Навожу порядок.  
— В бальном платье?  
— «Каждый день есть праздник жизни вопреки смерти», — она смешно морщится, словно пытается вспомнить что-то, и щелкает пальцами. — Глава седьмая, том, кажется, четырехсотый? Строчка четвертая.  
В комнате повисает молчание и через минуту Николай, слабо посмеиваясь в кулак, протягивает дочери обе руки.  
— Скажи мне, когда тебе потребуется партнер для танца получше старой облезлой метлы.  
— Он не метла, он-  
— Хорошо, пусть он будет хоть самим Черным Принцем долины, но может ли он вот так? — Ирина тихонько вскрикивает, когда ее поднимают на руки и долго кружат, пока она не начинает стучать по отцовским плечам и заливисто хохотать.  
Книга, брошенная рядом с древком метлы и парой кукол, медленно шелестит переворачивающимися страницами.


	9. День 10. Урок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Флафф, Занавесочная История, Повседневность  
> Предупреждения: Огромный Диалог, Нестандартная Форма, Я Сижу На Двух Стульях

— Еще раз.  
— Мне больно!  
— Только потому, что ты не слушаешь меня и зажимаешь свою кисть каждый раз.  
— Только потому, что человеческая рука не способна растянуться так сильно.  
— Способна.  
— Не способна.  
— Способна.  
— Не способна.  
— Способна.  
— Не способна.  
— За все то время, что мы пререкаемся, ты могла бы уже размять пальцы и попробовать еще пару раз.  
— Легко сказать! Они замерзли и напоминают дерево.  
—. . .Я понимаю. Но они разгогреются лишь когда ты начнешь.  
— Я уже начала.  
— Суммарные две минуты чистой тренировки не считаются. К тому же, не забывай, что твоя рука все еще подвижна, даже если твои пальцы отказываются подчиняться.  
— Но ведь-  
— У меня был опыт. Еще раз.  
— Вот так?  
— Уже лучше. Но в следующий раз постарайся держать локти подальше от моего солнечного сплетения.  
— Больно? Может, мне стоит принести что-то? Помочь?  
— Я старый и немощный человек, но не настолько. Я выдержу еще один удар.  
— Ничего не немощный.  
— Еще раз.  
— Так лучше?  
— Уже гораздо лучше. Еще пара-тройка уроков и, боюсь, мне будет нечему учить тебя.  
— Но я же смогу приходить?  
— В любое время. Мне все еще нужны чужие руки. Кстати о руках: почему ты не пользуешься левой?  
— Я путаюсь. То есть, я занимаюсь, конечно, но она ведет себя еще хуже, чем правая, и-. . .  
— Забавно, у меня было все наоборот. Подожди всего лишь лет десять и я даю слово: сестры станут близнецами.  
— У меня нет десяти лет?  
— Ты куда-то торопишься?  
— Нет? Но! У меня нет и запасных рук, а эти точно отвалятся.  
— Прискорбно, но будь уверена: я одолжу тебе свои.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Но к этой руке прилагается еще и-. . .  
— У меня лучший старший брат, что мог дать мне Лорд Зари, честное слово!  
—. . . Тебе всего лишь не с кем сравнить.  
— Как будто я не видела старших братьев в своей жизни. Я пойду?  
— Урок окончен, Татьяна. Увидимся вечером.  
Дверь закрывается, закрывается крышка рояля.  
Страд, в абсолютной тишине, закрывает руками лицо.


	10. День 11. Горячий чай ранним утром

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Флафф, Повседневность, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: Все Предсказания Реальны И Имеют Отражение На Игре, Вышло Милее Чем Я Хотела, Отсылки К Насилию Над Детьми В Будущем

— Три часа по утру это слишком рано, даже для тебя. Иди, или твой отец узнает, что ты даже не ложилась.  
— Ба, почему она зеленая?  
В вардо повисает тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском огня и стуком копыт где-то там, за окном. Ева качает головой, отставляя чашку, полную горячего чая, в сторону и Арабелль пользуется этим моментом: проворная, как бельчонок, она легко заскакивает на ее колени и кутается в цветастый платок, грея руки.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Я думаю, что зеленый это очень красивый цвет, — серьезным тоном заявляет девочка, пытаясь заплести длинную бахрому в косичку. — Я люблю зеленый: он идет и глазам, и поясу, и кометам.  
— Я не об этом сейчас, — Ева приобнимает внучку за плечи, не давая больше вертеться, иначе у них обеих закружится голова. — Не о том виде мыслей, малышка.  
Арабелль молчит какое-то время, морща нос изо всех сил и хлопая себя по карманам в поисках чего-то очень важного.  
— Ты забыла их в главном шатре, у костра. Арригал вернет их утром, когда утро настанет для всех нормальных людей.  
— А как тогда?  
— Ты смотришь глазами, а не пальцами. Придумай что-нибудь.  
И девочка придумывает: хватает чашку со столика рядом и водит ей по часовой стрелке, завороженно смотря в ее дно на плавающие в лихорадочном беспорядке чаинки. Ева смешливо закатывает глаза, но молчит — если она захочет увидеть, то увидит ответ и в луже, полной мальков.  
—…А что это? Пахнет вкусно.  
— Черный чай, роза и яблоко. Ты не отвлекаешься?  
— Ой, точно. Э. Пять!  
Вновь воцаряется тишина: Ева пристально смотрит на детское личико, а Арабелль смотрит куда-то в кружку, но взгляд ее абсолютно пуст.  
— Пятеро, потом четверо, потом пятеро и еще целая куча. Они придут совсем детьми, но дойдут уже взрослыми. Кому-то враги, нам они будут друзьями, но тут слишком глубоко и мокро, чтобы я поняла почему. Много историй, — она задумывается на секунду и делает глоток. — Вкусно.  
— Эй, малышка.  
— И еще много рыжих!  
— Полагаю, ты ответила на свой вопрос?  
Арабелль замирает на какое-то время и широко улыбается, кивая: видение у нее получилось совсем без карт и она еще долго будет гордиться своими глазами, что уже начинают слипаться.  
Она засыпает прямо так, на руках, и Еве стоит больших трудов вытащить из ее пальцев сначала кружку, а затем и собственную одежду. Арабелль спит, укрытая двумя одеялами, а Ева ждет.  
Сначала стука в дверь, затем стука о дверной проем лбом и едва слышную ругань.  
— Надо же, снова вовремя.  
— Я всегда вовремя.  
В шорохе тасующихся карт, треске огня и стуком копыт где-то там, за окном, разговор тонет. И тонут чаинки в чае.


	11. День 12. Дикий лес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Мистика, Сказка, Ужасы, Hurt/Comfort, Мистические Существа, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: Смерть Второстепенного Персонажа, Насилие, Дети Страдают

У каждой земли есть свой король. Отец, барон, землевладелец, мальчик с самой большой палкой и тяжелой рукой — все едино; земле нужны глаза, которые будут смотреть на нее и ноги, что будут по ней ходить.  
Сваличский лес, каким бы диким и неуютным он не был, тоже имел своего короля. Но никак не наоборот, впрочем — его Король был его подданным и работал на свое королевство, глазами и множеством ног.  
Сваличский лес любил Короля Потерявшихся. А тот любил свою власть. Но что за власть без придворных? И где же их взять?  
Он был Королем, что отчаянно искал себе свиту. Королем с острыми, черными как у зверя, когтями, легко ловящим малышей за плащи, Королем с горящими, как у совы, в темноте глазами, Королем с множеством голосов, окликающих маленьких детей в самой чаще. Он был Королем с тяжелой короной, ветвистой, словно рога и на рогах этих болталась его свита, подвешенная за капюшоны на ветки: скоро из них вырастут взрослые кавалеры и дамы, а пока что они греются и растут, собирают опухшими личиками воду, тихо звенят детским смехом от слабого ветра.  
Король Потерявшихся любил детский смех. Особенно ему нравились маленькие девочки, что забредали в самую чащу погнавшись за зайчиком или собирая цветы. Маленькие девочки обычно легкая добыча, идущая в его руки с длинными, по-паучьи тонкими пальцами; маленьким девочкам очень идут белые платья из шелковой паутины.  
Но эта девочка, совсем еще кроха, не хотела примерять красивый наряд. Сколько бы он не звал ее, не шипел, каркал и умолял, она продолжала топать куда-то вперед: она была не одна.  
Король Потерявшихся жужжал роем мух, бросив все свои дела: его черный, огромный силуэт сквозил за деревьями когда он, не евши, не пивши, уже несколько дней гнался за маленькой девочкой. Он пытался схватить ее за ремешок туфельки, кончик ленты. Он пытался укусить ее за тонкую ручку холодом, чтобы она, обессиленная и уставшая, упала в его руки, кутаясь в плащ из жухлой травы.  
Но эта девочка, полная недетской решимости, не боялась щипков и укусов. Сколько бы он не выскальзывал из теней, преграждая ей путь, не рычал, растекался осенней грязью, она продолжала топать куда-то вперед: она была не одна и крепко держалась своей надежды меж пальцев.  
Король Потерявшихся был страшен в гневе: он выл и вой его вызывал дождь, тряс рогами и порождал гром, топал множеством ног и царапал деревья в округе, выдергивая их из земли с корнем. Он ревел, тряс своей короной, что ныла и плакала всем его кортом. Он валил девочку с ног, дыша прямо в шею, и гной, смешанный с древесной смолой и беличьей кровью, стекал с его острых клыков, чтобы она, больная и слабая, не могла больше идти, спрятавшись в его объятьях, словно сойка в темном и тесном дупле.  
Эта девочка заболела, ее легкие разрывало от кашля, громче чем уханье сов. Она устала и ее большие, слезящиеся глазенки уже слипались. Ее ножки болели, натертые туфлями, да жутко кровили, привлекая хищные взгляды из темноты. Но она продолжала идти и идти, и идти…  
Король Потерявшихся, в глухом отчаянии, проглотил ее с потрохами.  
А Сваличский лес — выплюнул.  
Прямо на дорогу, к высоким и длинным домам, к улице, полной народа. К медово-желтому и угольно-черному. Прямо к ногам мальчишки с медово-желтыми волосами и угольно-черным копытам лошади.  
— Что с тобой? Кто ты?  
Маленькая девочка озирается по сторонам, боясь увидеть Короля Потерявшихся, что-то мычит и, падая на колени, прижимает к груди окоченелую руку, грубо, с костью, оторванную от тела, а затем мягко целует ее пальцы и закрывает глаза.  
Она не одна.


	12. День 13. Старая паутина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Гет, Ангст, Драма, (около)Психология, (около)Даркфик, (около)Сонгфик, ER  
> Предупреждения:Насилие, Психологическое Насилие, ОЖП, Кинк, Все Друг Друга Хотят Но По-Разному  
> Пейринг: Николай Индирович/Вайорика Дурст

Николай считал себя хорошим человеком. Не мудрым, храбрым или ответственным — все это он оставляет своей старости и своим детям; подобными титулами любят раскидываться по поводу и без, когда относительно беспрерывная линия бургомистров сливается в один невыразительный луч серого цвета и историки хоть как-то пытаются выцепить в нем оттенки.  
Хорошего было достаточно. Какое-то время, впрочем: но Николай не считал свое желание стать лучшим чем-то зазорным. В конце концов, человеку всегда нужна цель, не так ли?  
Хорошего стало недостаточно. Ему было двадцать, его деяния были велики и известны, по крайней мере близ Рейвенлофта и реки Ивлис, а его слава выходила далеко за их пределы: от Валлак до Хессельдорфа люди знали, кто он такой.  
Он хотел бы назвать себя лучшим.  
Ей было семнадцать, ее красота была чем-то, на что привыкли равняться и слава о ней выходила далеко за пределы их тесного дола: весь Север знал, когда она хмурится и хотел утешить ее.  
И она не позволила ему это сделать.  
Она появилась в его жизни совершенно некстати: белое платье, иссине-черные волосы и неприлично скучающее выражение лица; ее отец заставляет ее сесть в кресло против Николая жестким тычком под лопатки, словно пытаясь усмирить дикое животное, уже обессиленное от долгой борьбы, а затем уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Им нужно делать вид, что они выносят друг друга и говорить. Хоть о чем-нибудь: так поступил бы достойный высших похвал сын, что не собирается стать позором своего рода. Он открывает рот и чувствует, как несказанные слова зависают в воздухе, не собираясь покидать его горла, а в глазах начинает слегка двоиться от дурного восторга.  
Этот восторг чем-то напоминал ощущение восхищения перед хорошей картиной, что ты можешь рассмотреть вблизи. Что принадлежит каждой своей черточкой тебе.  
Она заливисто хохочет, видя его одухотворенное лицо, и ее смех напоминает тонкий звон колокольчика.  
— Они боятся меня, знаешь, — в ее голосе звучит неприкрытая гордость, как у ребенка, что провернул отличную шалость. — А ты?  
А он не может заставить себя заткнуться, услышав ее голос.  
Их называли лучшей парой за последний десяток лет: эксцентричная, необузданная дикарка в белых платьях, идеально воплощающая собой все зло и коварство, что таится в женщине, и настоящий мужчина, стойкий и благородный, способный на силу, что могла бы подчинить эту ведьму. Они были молоды. Они были хороши.  
Он хотел быть лучшим, но не мог: Николай не привык ко лжи и грубой силе, а она знала это и вила из него веревки, плотной паутиной манипуляции и флирта свивая ему кокон, не дающий дышать.  
— Ты что, боишься меня, Николай? — она не сдерживает злого хохота, такого, что хочется запрокинуть голову, когда видит его в дверях. Но ей нет дела, Вайорика знает, что только за этот смех он продал бы все, что имел. И еще чуть больше за ее слезы.  
Он отрицательно качает головой и несмело подходит ближе, не заглядывая ей в глаза.  
— Почему же ты избегаешь меня? — Она ловит его в свои объятия, касаясь пальцами скул. Сквозь тело Николая словно проходит молния, но он не находит в себе сил отстраниться или уйти. — Я обидела тебя чем-то? Вот мерзкая девчонка.  
Ответа нет.  
— Но я хочу работать над собой. Я все еще могу исправиться, только скажи, — она развязывает атласную ленту на его шее и медленно расстегивает высокий ворот рубашки, ледяными костяшками касаясь вен на бледной шее. — Поговори со мной!  
Ответа нет.  
— Или я заставлю всю долину говорить о тебе, — она подается чуть ближе, переходя на шепот. И, судя по прищуру его глаз, он прекрасно ее слышит. — Что лучше, Николай: девственник или каблук?  
Резкий толчок в грудь сбивает ее с ног: крик Вайорики тонет в красной обивке дивана, поймавшего ее хрупкое тело. Она едва успевает поднять голову; Николай нависает над ней мрачной тенью, не давая пошевелиться. В блеске свечей и злобы, его глаза кажутся налитыми кровью. Ее взгляд полон восторга, нет, восхищения, впервые за всю их помолвку.  
— Как, все же, легко… Задеть твою… Гордость-…  
Она прикусывает язык, когда чувствует его жгучее дыхание на своей коже и твердую хватку на своих запястьях. Она победила.  
Он наклоняется ближе, хрипло выдыхая куда-то в ее шею, и это невольно заставляет ее выгнуться дугой, прикрывая глаза. Он больше никогда не уйдет, как десятки других, пусть он не был как эти «другие» и она не чувствовала себя так по-другому. Он не уйдет, она убила на него несколько недель: это было так тяжело, но она справилась, она привязала его к своей паутине навсегда, она…  
— Что же ты делаешь со мной, мой Колокольчик? — Его голос неожиданно мягок, когда Николай не вписывающимся в общую картину нежным движением убирает волосы с ее лица и заглядывает ей в глаза. Так мягок, что она начинает шипеть.  
— Нет, что ты делаешь? — В голосе Вайорики слышится отчаяние, надрыв, когда он отстраняется. Она теряет его, и от злобы хочется плакать. — Вернись!  
Она молча садится, глядя как он отворачивается от нее, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и резким движением раздирает свою рубашку. Холод комнаты неприятно щиплет разгоряченную кожу и хлопок безжизненно повисает на плечах девушки, мешая двигаться, но ей, кажется, все равно.  
— Смотри на меня.  
— Вайорика.  
— Смотри на меня!  
Николай изучает носки своих ботинок так, словно видит их впервые, а она непонимающе смотрит прямо в его лицо: красивое, достаточно симметричное, но не слишком, обрамленное пшенично-светлыми прядями, словно ореолом света.  
— Что плохого в том, чтобы взять то, что тебе принадлежит? — Вайорика чуть встряхивает головой, отгоняя от себя наваждение. Она не любуется им, это он должен любоваться ей, пока она не выколет его глаза, чтобы оставить себе, высушенного и пустого. — Николай, пойми: тебе придется целовать невесту. Ничего дурного в-…  
Он даже не поворачивает головы. Вайорика видит побелевшие костяшки рук, сжатых в кулаки, то, как напряглись мускулы его лица под кожей, как одеревенели его плечи. Ее начинает трясти, а комната наполняется бликами и отсветами: в ее глазах слишком много слез.  
— … Ах, вот в чем дело. Неужели я не в твоем вкусе? Ты любишь блондинок? Высоких девушек? А может я просто недостаточно красива? В чем моя-…  
— Ты? Ты прекраснее любой девушки, что была у меня или будет когда-либо, — он улыбается, в его голосе звучит восхищение, робкое и искреннее.  
А она впадает в ярость: поднимаясь с места, хватает его за ворот рубашки, тянет к себе, забывая как дышать (по крайней мере ровно).  
— Тогда перестань издеваться надо мной. Ты мой, ты мой жених, поцелуй меня, докажи мне!  
Вайорика чувствует его жадный взгляд на своих шее, ключицах и груди, видит, как дергаются его руки в порыве толкнуть ее вновь, так, чтобы она не смогла больше встать, и замирает, как облитая ледяной водой, чувствуя осторожный поцелуй в висок, выбивающий дыхание из ее легких получше желанного удара.  
— Я хочу. Но я не могу сделать это с тобой, Вайорика.  
Ответа нет.  
— Я хочу считать себя хорошим человеком.  
Ответа нет.  
— Извини.  
Холод комнаты обжигает кожу тысячей игл, когда он отстраняется насовсем и, даже не глядя на нее хотя бы в последний раз, через плечо, закрывает за собой дверь.  
Вайорика остается одна, в изношенной разорванной паутине, со своим первым отказом и отметинами от медальона на своей груди, что она грубо вжимает в кожу, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечь себя от другой боли, где-то там же.  
Когда он уходит, она разражается истерикой: рвет, мечет, скидывает со стола книги и размазывает те жалкие штрихи туши и легкий налет пудры, что были на ее лице, по белоснежным рукавам, напоминающим рваные крылья какой-то птицы. Хочется топать ногами, как маленькая девочка, выть от злобы и обиды, но ей хватает самообладания вдохнуть поглубже и молнией кинуться к лестнице.  
— Вайорика? — Тихий мужской голос окликает ее, кто-то пытается дотронуться до ее хрупких плеч, но она отталкивает его от себя с несвойственной юным и больным девушкам силой, не глядя, и каким-то чудом не спотыкаясь о собственную ненавистную длинную юбку, взлетает на следующий лестничный пролет.


	13. День 15-16. Кто-то неинтересный. Танец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, (лайт) Драма, Психология, Повседневность, Пропущенная Сцена  
> Предупреждения: Нехронологическое Повествование, Психологическое Насилие, Детские Травмы, Daddy Issues, Потом Становится Лучше

Посредственность.  
Слышится лязг стали, вгрызающейся в деревянное «плечо» и грудь. Аккуратно надломленная щепка падает куда-то в траву и тут же теряется на желтом фоне. Шаг назад. Стойка «корона». Снова лязг стали, выедающей себе путь в теле манекена.  
Посредственность. Это слово Исмарк услышал впервые, когда ему было около четырех. Не в свой адрес — говорил его отец, не с ним, не о нем, негромко. Но Исмарк все слышал, даже отвлекся от своих деревянных солдатиков, сдерживающих осаду воображаемых тергов. Он сидел тихо, тише обычного, упорно проговаривая новое сочетание букв и слогов под нос, без особого успеха, впрочем.  
Ничего, ничего, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы выучить это слово так крепко, что оно алым клеймом останется на внутренней стороне века.  
Слышится тихая ругань, когда лязг стали превращается в дребезг и лезвие почти что врезается в сырую землю, оставляя пару свежих полос. Перепуганные, невнятно-серые мотыльки вспархивают из своего укрытия, в панике пытаясь найти новое убежище, и скрываются за корнями сливового дерева, затихая насовсем.  
Посредственно.Он слышит это в свой адрес, в первый раз, во второй, в третий: его наставники не тратятся на похвалу, но не упускают случая смешать юного баронета с грязью, рассказывая о том, чего добился в этом возрасте его отец, граф этих земель, сын общего знакомого этих двоих. Пытаешься писать тексты, вдохновившись выдержками из с боем прочитанной книги? Мило, но очень посредственно, об этом уже писали и будут писать, куда лучше чем ты. Пытаешься поразить наставника отточеным, выученным самостоятельно приемом? Здорово, но достаточно посредственно, это одна из простейших фигур. Пытаешься тайком выучить урок наперед, надеясь застать гувернера врасплох? Неплохо, но если бы не было сбивок и повторов, то было бы лучше; стоило бы равняться на четкую речь отца, который с младых ногтей обладал поставленной речью и…  
Слышится стук гарды о дерево. Очередной промах. Исмарк берет тайм-аут и опирается о древесный ствол, ничего не выражающим взглядом уставившись куда-то в острые зубья верхушек деревьев: Сваличский лес напоминал огромную волчью пасть с почерневшими зубами, полными паразитов.  
Ты — посредственность. Это Исмарк уже не слышал, но видел, глядя на себя в зеркало каждое утро. Ему было пятнадцать, его отец в этом возрасте уже в совершенстве владел правом и историей, его хватка на рукояти меча была твердой, как и его слово. Исмарк не мог заставить себя читать что-то длиннее пятидесяти страниц, даты и имена в его головах путались (и он искренне желал, чтобы правитель их земель был один, несменный и не имеющий вторых-третьих-пятидесятых имен и прозвищ) и полутораручный меч в его руках все еще можно было выбить одним ударом. А еще он запинался и тянул слова, когда нервничал.  
Он принуждал себя к учебе и страдал, как узник подземелий Рейвенлофта. Он развешивал кусочки пергамента по собственной комнате, каждое утро повторяя порядок фон Заровичей и их бесконечно длинные титулы, выдуманные каким-то графоманом и извращенцем. Он занимался на заднем дворе до тех пор, пока не мог шевелиться от боли в руках и его не начинало тошнить.  
Отражение в зеркале не менялось.  
Слышится скрип разрываемой ткани, когда от рубящего удара холст разрывается, обнажая дерево, больше дерева. Исмарк с трудом сдувает с глаз пшеничную прядь волос, по-дурацки налипшую на лоб. Где-то рядом по надломанным веткам и извилистым корням скачет черный дрозд, пытающийся заморить червячка.  
Посредственность. Заурядный, сносный, средний, второстепенный. Его отодвинули на второй план насовсем, как только в доме появилась Она. Мелкая, беспомощная, с большими слезящимися глазенками, похожая на щенка, она заболела в первый же день, привлекая всеобщее внимание к себе, и так и не поделилась им. Девочка-загадка, частично немая, но отвратительно смышленая, насколько вообще может быть смышленой девчонка. Отец читал ей книги, поражаясь ее памяти, учил держать карандаш в руках, хваля за каждый успех, что он видел в нарисованных слабой рукой черточках, буквально не отходил от постели, не боясь заразиться: в его глазах снова появился интерес и блеск, в его движениях появилась былая энергия, которой Исмарк давно не видел.  
Он не был против, ожидая, когда уже воспаление легких ее убьет и все будет как раньше.  
Слышится скрип калитки, перебивающий его тяжелое дыхание и он оборачивается, невольно улыбаясь во весь рот.  
Посредственный. Обычный. Она считала его невероятным, неординарным, кем-то, кто был точной копией рыцарей из ее дурацких книжек. Она вилась за ним хвостом, когда ей позволили встать с кровати, и бестолково тыкала пальцем в гарду меча, думая, что он не видит. Исмарк пытался игнорировать ее, гнать прочь, повышать голос (это не получалось совсем, как только он встречался с малявкой глазами, полными обожания. Может, он не был хорошим, но ублюдком он тоже не был), однако ничего не помогало: скрыться от внимания новоиспеченной сестры он не мог даже в своей комнате. Не помогали ни чистейшая ненависть, ни абсолютное равнодушие: Ирина всегда была здесь и она всегда им гордилась. Он отмахивался, говоря, что совершенно обычный и гордиться здесь нечем, она заливалась хохотом и обнимала за плечи, подмечая, что он совершенно один такой одинаковый среди всех абсолютно разных и заставляла его улыбнуться.  
— Исмарк, если методично пропускать приемы пищи, то можно довести себя до язвы. Мне в тебе хватает той дыры, из которой ты извергаешь слова мудрости каждый день, — не оборачиваясь, он слышит усмешку и качает головой, пряча бастард в ножны. Его рука уже достаточно твердая.  
— Ты не ценишь приступы моей гениальности, Ира, — он всплескивает руками и привычно ловит сестру в объятья, поправляя вихрастую челку. — Я в твоем возрасте всегда прислушивался к старшим, и-  
— Три года разницы.  
— Всегда прислушивался к старшим и не перебивал их старческие монологи. Прояви уважение к моим сединам.  
— Ты блондин!  
— Дай мне еще один год с тобой под одной крышей и я быстро потеряю окрас.  
Слышится болтовня, шутливая ругань и хохот. Слышится скрип двери, звук шагов по деревянному полу, что не получается проглотить мягкому ковру. На какое-то время он замирает, глядя на растрепанное и слегка потерянное отражение.  
Посредственность.  
Да. Так и есть. Это все еще он.  
— Ты идешь или нет?  
Исмарк улыбается своему отражению, прикрывая на пару секунд глаза, и скрывается в тени коридора.


	14. День 17. Единственный выживший

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Ангст, Драма, Экшн, (частично) Психология, Даркфик, Пропущенная Сцена, Вымышленная Литература, Историческая Эпоха  
> Предупреждения: ОМП, ОЖП, (возможный?) ООС, Насилие, (лайт) Гуро, Смерть Второстепенного Персонажа, Графическое Описание Ранений, Повествование От Первого Лица, Я Гуглила Техники Владением Мечом Потом Забила И Пересмотрела Битву На Пеленорских Полях Три Тысячи Раз И Честно Говоря Я Не Довольна Собой, Мои Страдания

…Я видел насмешку в его глазах: не человек, но медведь, вставший на задние лапы был передо мной и кровь сочилась из шкур, перевязывающих его испещренное шрамами тело. Могуча и страшна в своем беспросветном множестве была стая тергов, загоняющих лошадей как волки загоняют лань, забивающих людей скопом, как шакалы своими тупыми зубами перемалывают оленям ноги, но он был страшнее их всех — тяжкою тучей он прорубал себе путь вперед, продвигаясь ко мне вплотную. Он взмахнул черною булавою.  
Кругом лежали мертвые ратники, с ужасом на их лицах, и глаза каждого были открыты так широко, словно пытались рассмотреть меня получше; других, раненых и изуродованных, умчали испуганные кони. Я не искал тех, чья преданность превозмогла бы страх: пусть ползут по-звериному, задыхаясь от слепящего ужаса, да моргают как совы на свет.  
Под ногами варвара бессильно содрогалось тело Эуджена, когда-то моего оруженосца, младше меня самого, теперь же вывернутое наизнанку месиво крошеных ребер и порванной кожи, разбитая голова и потекшие голубые глаза.  
— Оставь погибших в покое.  
Я прикусил язык, но уже было поздно — никто не спорит с тергом о его добыче, или же эти одичалые унесут тебя в свои дикие норы, где свет не касается человеческого глаза раньше, чем ты успеешь выбрать себе бога и начать молитву. Чуя надлом в моем голосе, он поднял свои налитые кровью глазки, блеснувшие под черными космами кустистых бровей и открыл свою пасть, и с десен и зубов его сочилась кровь тех, кто клялся умереть за меня.  
Лязгнул меч, покидая ножны.  
— Грози, чем хочешь: я все равно сражусь с тобой.  
Двуногая тварь, облачившаяся в мужскую шкуру, зашипела и гаркнула на меня, сорвавшись с места и каждый шаг его был равен миле. Буцефал, мой верный друг, не выдержав зловония, что источали руки этого терга, по локоть в крови, взбрыкнул, едва не выкинув меня из седла, и бросился в сторону: даже моих слов не хватило на то, чтобы взять его под контроль в эту секунду. Однако инстинкты его уберегли нас двоих от погибели лучше, чем любой щит, что распался бы на сотни частей от жуткого удара, сотрясшего, правда, один лишь воздух в том месте, где была моя голова. Дернув поводья, я развернул своего коня и ринулся на противника, пользуясь той короткой секундой, что он не видел меня из-под шкуры медведя, накинутой на его плечи; сшиблись на всем скаку, и хотя острие меча едва не соскочило с толстой кожи как с кольчуги, я рассек ему грудь от плеча до бедра, прежде чем проскочил дальше и Буцефал, громко фыркая и отплевываясь пеной, встал на дыбы и заржал, испуганный развороченным трупом одной из лошадей, с распоротым брюхом. Его паника стоила мне секунды бездействия — с остервенелым рыком терг обрушил свою булаву на меня и лишь чудом не разбил мою голову и шею, и обвисла сломанная рука и смятое плечо, и брызнули слезы из моих глаз. Видя мою слабость, он разразился хохотом и навис, словно пелена ядовитого тумана, скрывая солнце от моих глаз; колдовским огнем сверкнули его глаза, и он занес руку для последнего, смертельного удара.  
И вдруг заорал от боли, отшатнулся в сторону, теряя равновесие и хватаясь за бок, где по самую рукоять, сквозь слои шкур и кожи, был воткнут в его плоть короткий меч.  
— Государь! Государь! — услышал я голос, звонкий, звенящий как сталь. — Отомстите за нас!  
Крик задохнулся в хрипе: я видел пшенично-золотые кудри, суровые карие глаза, слезы текущие по бледным щекам, переломленную голыми руками тонкую шею и брошенное в сторону бездыханное женское тело. Я не искал тех, кто не приник бы к земле, стеная; те, кого я не могу винить в верности, сами нашли меня.  
Из последних сил я выпрямился, поднявшись в седле, и взмахнул мечом, словно бы отсекая человеческую голову от медвежьего тела. Меч завизжал, разрубая плоть, выпал из моих рук и утонул в багровой траве, голова откатилась к ногам погибшей за мою голову, а я, зацепившись ногами за стремя, ничком повалился на спину своего коня и бессильно закрыл глаза.  
Я открыл их в приятном для глаза сумраке, под мягким покрывалом шатра. Где-то гудело сражение, трубил рог: я слышал голоса и ворчание, лошадиное ржание и крики, но меня больше не было с ними. Где-то визжала сталь и раскалывались щиты, но я видел лишь сидящую рядом со мной девушку да еще несколько силуэтов где-то поодаль: слишком яркие для моего народа, слишком похожие на людей для кого-то из тергов, они переговаривались о чем-то своем; девушка, согнув ноги, бесцельно перетасовывала карты.  
Вистане.  
— … Ай, Станимир, брось. Ему еще жить и жить, даже если больше не захочет, — черноволосая и черноглазая, в пестрых, слой за слоем, одеждах, эта вистанка говорит на всеобщем, будто знает, что я услышу. — Долгие и долгие годы, декады. Не ерзай, юный лорд, раны снова откроются и даже я не смогу их зашить.  
Юный? Она выглядит младше меня.  
— Люди могут выглядеть так, как им хочется, — она глядится в меня своими черными, как ночь, глазами, и я узнаю их, словно гляжусь в свои. — Не утруждай себя речью, или выздоровление затянется и придется тебе остаться тут надолго. Смотри еще, привыкнешь.  
Мне хочется что-то сказать ей что-то, но мысли разбегаются, отказываясь складываться в предложения, имеющие смысл. Невыносимая боль в правом плече и смертельная усталость — все, что осталось со мной вместо коня и меча, что вытеснило мой рассудок своей всеобъемлющей голодной чернотой. Я не должен, но я поддаюсь; прежде, чем силы покидают меня окончательно, я нахожу в себе волю спросить о своих людях, что, должно быть, принесли меня сюда.  
Я не хотел слышать ее ответ, но я услышал…  
***

…Ирина захлопывает книгу и закрывает глаза, одними губами проговаривая уже заученную фразу. «Они все еще там там, в поле, молодой принц: их кости были хорошей дорогой для копыт твоего коня». Она закрывает глаза, кончиками пальцев ощупывая шероховатую кожаную обложку, дорогую резьбу и золотое тиснение на корешке. Эта приятная тяжесть в ладонях была с ней все детство и вселяла такой покой и умиротворение, какой могли дать ей лишь отцовские объятия и голос ее брата. Она-…  
— Семнадцатый? Снова?  
Резко открыв глаза, Ирина переводит взгляд за окно и встречается с полуночным туманом. Книга становится на полку, очередную из десятков, заставленных книгами до самого верха, а ее плечи заметно расслабляются, когда она поворачивается:  
— Она моя любимая. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — ее лицо озаряет улыбка, направленная куда-то в темноту.  
Окно открывается чуть шире: темнота улыбается в ответ.


	15. День 18. Тайная лестница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен, Мистика, Даркфик, Повседневность, Является Ли Детское Воспоминание Пропущенной Сценой?  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, (намекается) Смерть Второстепенного Персонажа, (намекается) Каннибализм, ОЖП, Флешбек, Маленькие Дети

«Я не собираюсь считать медленно. Десять.»  
Вайорика в панике оглядывается кругом, пытаясь привыкнуть к всепоглощающей темноте. Накрытые тканью трехногие стулья, выцвевшие кресла, детская колыбелька — столько хлама, а ей негде спрятаться. Пыль неприятно щекочет нос и она, недолго думая, быстро закрывает лицо вязаной черной кофтой, с вороватой усмешкой глядясь в грязное зеркало в дальнем углу: она похожа на кочевницу, укротительницу змей из книжки про подземелья, что бонна читала перед сном, ей только не хватает копья в руке и больших шаровар.  
«Девять».  
Она, встряхивает головой, приходя в себя, и забирается на вытертую софу, вытягивая ноги, прячась под покрывалом, словно труп под крышкой гроба. Но черные, непослушно вьющиеся волосы волнами спадают на пол, собирая всю пыль и паутину и грязным пятном собираясь на белизне грубо обрезанной ткани. Нет, здесь ее точно найдут.  
«Восемь».  
За покосившимся книжным шкафом, забитым книгами и бумагами до самого верха, для нее нет места: там поселилось семейство мотыльков и несколько метел, отчаянно лысеющих и теряющих прутья. Вайорика отмахивается от блеклых тоненьких крылышек, оставляющие пыльные грязные разводы на детском платьице, и беззвучно кривится, прихлопывая надоедливых насекомых. Оторвать бы им крылышки…  
«Семь».  
Не крепко сбитые ящики, заполненные всевозможным барахлом. Не древнее, кажется еще дедушкино, кресло, больше напоминающее трон. Не внутренности старых часов, из которых торчат облысевшие чучела оленей, волков и белок. Она нигде не может найти себе места и, в беспомощном отчаянии, в ярости, топает ногой, вновь озираясь по сторонам.  
«Шесть».  
Открывая-закрывая на себя тяжелую дверь в коридор, она чуть ли не придавливает свои ноги: в глазах резко темнеет от запаха гниения, старости и свежего лака, на дубовых досках, и Вайорике приходится спешно вывалиться куда-то на пол, глотая пыльный воздух с таким наслаждением, словно ничего лучше в ее жизни не было и быть не могло. Какая мерзость.  
«Пять».  
Она бессмысленно разглядывает собственные следы, петляющие по чердаку, и проводит по пыльному полу рукой, стирая границы между ними. Наверное, стоило бы ходить задом наперед, прямо по ним. Или по потолку, как летучая мышь? Ее тете нравились летучие мыши, да и сама она них была похожа до чертиков.  
«Четыре».  
Задом наперед звучит как хороший вариант. Она делает шаг, другой, третий, с коварной усмешкой думая, как умна ее невероятная идея, что точно собьет всех с толку. Четвертый, пятый, шестой.  
«Три».  
Вайорика увлекается, не замечает, как заходит куда-то в шкаф с обвалившейся дверцей и изо всех сил толкается спиной в массивную деревянную панель, которая почему-то отпадает, открывая старую, с красивой резьбой в виде колокольчиков и старых, отвратительных чудовищ, дверь.  
«Два».  
Она нажимает на медную ручку, скорее из праздного интереса, чем из желания узнать, что же за ней, и едва сдерживает восторженный крик, когда дверь открывается, обнажая за собой узкую спиральную лестницу вниз, всю увитую паутиной и покрытой чужими следами. Пахло воском и старостью.  
«Один.»  
Дверь захлопывается за ее спиной, как волчья пасть, когда Вайорика чуть ли не вприпрыжку скачет вниз, считая скользкие лестничные пролеты. Один, второй, третий…  
«Я иду искать.»  
Внизу до жути, по-зимнему холодно: даже верная кофта, вновь укрывшая ее хрупкие плечи, не спасает от леденящей сырости подвала. Внизу темно, и она едва различает имена на каменных плашках, что увешивали стенки коридора.  
Внизу, где-то по правую руку, слышатся разномастные голоса и смех. Взрослые что-то обсуждают, ругаются, мирятся, и их голоса звонким эхом разлетаются по коридорам; хочется подслушать все-все их разговоры, но она идет дальше, и прячется под длинный стол, спотыкаясь о длинную кость (любая собака такой бы обрадовалась). В воздухе вкусно пахнет жареным мясом и запах свежей стряпни стоял такой сильный, что у нее потекли слюнки. Не у нее одной — маленькая крыса, выскочившая из обглоданного черепа, что был ее домик, водила носом туда-назад и пищала, пытаясь разобрать, где же так хорошо.  
Внизу было жутко. Но что-то еще более жуткое, что-то, подогревающее детское любопытство, было еще ниже на целую лестницу. Вайорика, забыв про прятки, быстрой маленькой тенью скользит вниз и замирает, с удивлением разглядывая ниши в стенах, полные всяких диковинок.  
Красивые светящиеся перья, ножи и кинжалы, сшитый из серовато-голубых кусочков кожи и жутко пахнущий плащ — она могла бы, разглядывая и щупая каждую реликвию-безделушку, провести здесь день, или два, или сотню, пока ее не найдут, если бы не стон, раздающийся откуда-то совсем рядом.  
Внизу, на полу, почти под ее ногами, за одной из решеток этого «совсем рядом», — темного и сырого коридора, — лежал кто-то совсем уставший, кто-то прикованный к старой, покрытой мхом и плесенью, стене. Кто-то, кто своими рогами, копытами и куцо обрезанным хвостом напоминал козла, если бы нашелся мастер, что добровольно бы сшил козла с человеком.  
— Здравствуйте, — Вайорика делает неуверенный реверанс и подбегает ближе, хватаясь за прутья. Но странное существо (на ум приходило слово «фавн», но это было что-то совсем не то) было слишком занято, пытаясь открыть глаза и вдохнуть в легкие побольше воздуха. Кажется, ему было жутко больно. А быть может, эти странные звуки, что он издавал, были его речью.  
— Я вас не понимаю!  
— Ты… Как это… Маленькая девушка? Девочка? — Он едва ворочал языком, слишком раздутым то ли от удара в челюсть, то ли от жажды.  
— Конечно, я девочка, — Вайорика смешно морщит нос, разглядывая носки туфелек, уже изгвазданных в грязи и пыли.  
— Девочка… — Козлоногий жмурится на пару мгновений, словно вспоминает что-то хорошее, и они вдруг встречаются взглядами. Его глаза почему-то наполняются слезами и ей становится очень неловко. — Уходи. Скорее, уходи. Я не скажу.  
— Почему уходи? Кому не скажу?  
В темной, холодной комнате повисает тяжелое молчание. Вайорика пытается протиснуть голову между прутьями, чтобы получше услышать своего нового знакомого, бубнящего что-то под нос, но разбирает только два слова:  
— Белая. Эта ведьма. Уходи же.  
— Никуда я не пойду, — В голосе Вайорики слышится недовольство и неприкрытое раздражение. Какой же этот дядечка с симпатичными цепями на запястьях странный. И глупый. — Меня ищут! И я только пришла.  
— Девочка!  
От отчаянной мольбы в чужом голосе становится как-то грустно и она разжимает пальцы, чтобы опуститься на колени и осторожно дотронуться до сточенного копыта. Но он даже не шевелится.  
—…А вы не будете грустить? Как вас зовут? Тоже в прятки играете? Эй? Эй!  
Обрезанный хвост слабо дергается из стороны в сторону, когда он пытается открыть рот и с резким хлопком закрывает челюсть, слыша цокот каблуков высоких сапог.  
— Что здесь происходит?   
Молчание. Вайорика резко поднимается на ноги, пряча руки за спину, и долго смотрит на высокую женщину в белоснежных одеждах: ее кожа бледна, словно она всю жизнь провела среди снегов горы Бараток, ее черные волосы разметались по плечам, вихрастые, словно  
сама вьюга, а зеленые глаза напоминали витражное стекло, испещренное инеем.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Молчание. Пленник пытается дернуться, подняться на свои переломанные ноги, и в ужасе замирает, когда женщина опускается перед девочкой на одно колено, убирая непослушную челку с ее лба. Белые робы и белое платье.  
— Разве ты не должна быть дома, со своим дядей?  
— Мы играли в прятки.  
— И ты решила выиграть?  
Вайорика вздрагивает и морщится, когда ее, словно маленькую, поднимают на руки. Ей хочется пинаться, кусаться и капризничать, но она умолкает, глядя на измученного «фавна», боящегося лишний раз вздохнуть.  
— Мама?  
Она смотрит куда-то в сторону, усердно думая, и легонько щипает женщину за плечо, скучающе разглядывая узоры на белой ткани, вышитые серебром. Колокольчики и омерзительные глазу людскому чудовища.  
— Мама.  
— Я не глухая.  
Вайорика болтает ногой, слушая, как стучат о каменный пол тяжелые капли то ли воды, то ли еще чего. Один, два, три… Десятый удар выводит ее из оцепенения и девочка, широко улыбаясь, заглядывает в залитые кровью глаза мужчины. Они наполнены слезами и она теперь знает, почему.  
— Я хочу…  
«Девочка?»  
—…Я хочу его рога себе.


	16. День 20-21. Сломанное собрано воедино. Без цвета.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен (намеками Гет), Любовь\Ненависть, Фэнтэзи, Экшн, (частично) Психология, Кроссовер, AU  
> Кроссовер: AtLA (Avatar: the Last Airbender)  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Магия, Агни Кай, Вещи Будут Повторяться Бесконечно, ООС

Все казалось безжизненно-серым. Мертвым.  
Правильнее сказать «заброшенным».  
Мир Духов в книгах, что приносил ей отец, всегда был ярким и красочным, полным невиданных существ и ярчайших цветов. Мир Духов, что видела она, был больше похож на туманное кладбище, брошенное даже мотыльковыми мышками и ястребами-воронами. Кладбище без белого цвета, без подношений. Кладбище для одного.  
Ее руки теплые, теплее обычного, и если щелкнуть пальцами, то высекаются искры. Здесь ей не стоит бояться, что брат увидит. Здесь тихо, спокойно, и хотя на нее смотрят в упор, она чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Она звонко щелкает пальцами.  
А затем Ирина резво поднимается с колен, отряхивая шаровары от налипшей грязи. Осыпающиеся камушки, шорох распрямляющейся травы, ее дыхание, шорох длинного черного плаща — больше ничего не нарушало тишины леса, где даже ветер не гулял сквозь огромные кроны и не выл в изогнутых корнях.  
Она слегка щурится, разглядывая золотую вышивку и атласные медные вставки, имитирующие языки пламени, пожирающие оникс шелка. Высокий воротник, напоминающий тугой ошейник. Черные длинные волосы, ниспадающие на широкие плечи, кажущимися еще более острыми из-за изгибов доспеха, похожих на шипы спины дракона. Ничего особенного.  
Это всего лишь очередной кошмар, похожий и непохожий на все предыдущие, все те, что мучали ее с того самого дня, как она, тайком от отца и брата, узнала об огне в своих жилах.  
Ей просто нужно победить его.  
Она выносит правую руку, делая глубокий вдох, делает разворот, поднимая левую ногу: правильный выдох и согнутая рука высекают из воздуха пламя, что очерчивает идеально ровную дугу, подпалившую алый рукав: шелк быстро обугливается и в воздухе повисает тошнотворный запах.  
Полукруг.  
Столб огня начинает угасать, но девушка, опустившаяся на одно колено, не дает ему дотлеть: пылающая стена, поднявшаяся вместе с ней, пожирает тонкие линии голубого огня, жаром опалившие ее лицо. По лбу течет пот, рыжие волосы прилипли к вискам, не давая смотреть по сторонам, но она не дает себе остановиться и передохнуть: одна лишняя секунда и голубое пламя, выпущенное из золотых ртов уродливо прекрасной маски, зверем гложет ей не волосы, но кожу и кости.  
Откидная линия.  
— Отличный удар, достойный будущей Хозяйки Огня. Еще раз.  
Ее начинает мутить: красный плащ мешает двигаться, высокий воротник слишком давит на горло, мешая дышать, и слишком острые концы наплечников раздирают щеку. Такие порезы, — неглубокие, длинные, разрывающие кожу, но не слишком сильно, не слишком глубоко, — долго болят.  
Ей нужно закончить с этим. Вытащить его отсюда. Содрать с себя эти красные тряпки, единственное цветное пятно на сером, бесцветном, мертвом фоне.  
Ирина выставляет руку вперед, находя баланс, и резко опускается на землю, поднимая ноги в воздух (когда-то Исмарк, надеясь, что тренировки пробудят в ней дар к магии земли, учил ее базовым движениям. И садиться на шпагат). От пятки к носку, от свежей борозды в сухой земле до воздуха поднимается пламя, одной, другой, третьей чертой скрывая ее силуэт. Одна, другая, третья черта скручивается в тугой вихрь, когда она, опираясь о землю плечом и спиной, изо всех сил отталкивается руками, поворачивая то одну, то другую ногу, лишь бы не дать огню угаснуть. Его напора хватает на то, чтобы до тла выжечь дерево между ними. Осушить, обескровить землю.  
Она сбивает его с ног.  
Полный круг.  
Какое-то время они оба лежат, не двигаясь; Ирине кажется, что сейчас она потеряет сознание и этот сон наконец-таки кончится, но она не позволит себе оставить этот диалог недосказанным. Опора на руки, последний рывок изо всех сил: металл доспеха слегка рвет кант ее алой накидки, когда она садится на его грудь, придавливая к земле своим весом.  
— Оставь меня в покое.  
Ответа нет. Ирина складывает указательные и большие пальцы обеих рук вместе, пытаясь разглядеть чужое лицо в тени меди и взъерошенных волос сквозь образовавшееся «окошко», но быстро сдается, прикрывая глаза.  
— Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Мне не на что смотреть.  
Тонкая пленка пламени натягивается между ее руками, язычками и всполохами облизывая бледную кожу. Она выжжет его лицо дотла и без церемоний развеет пепел, что сольется с такой же серой почвой и травой.  
И вдруг два пальца касаются ее лба и по виску медленно спускаются к шее, оставляя глубокие ссадины от когтей: Ирина пытается вскрикнуть, но крик, как и пламя на ее ладонях, угасает до их рождения. Она хочет отшатнуться и не может, чувствуя хватку на своих бедрах; парализованной своей беспомощностью, ей остается только глядеть на свои руки и до крови прикусить язык. Вздувшиеся от напряжения вены болят, пульсируя под ее кожей, в каждый мускул впивается тысяча крохотных игл.  
А затем — ничего. Ни покалывания в пальцах, ни привычного тепла между ее легких. Она чувствует себя пустой, словно выброшенная рекой ракушка, искрошенная о гальку.  
Испуганные, полные слез голубые глаза встречаются с алыми языками пламени на трехликой маске.  
— Не пытайся поджечь хвост дракону, что учит тебя дышать огнем, — она чувствует унизительный щелчок по носу и вынужденно опускает голову, когда ее лицо берут в ладони, уже скрытые перчатками из выкрашенной в черный кожи льва-стервятника, что плохо скрывали острые когти и выпирающие костяшки. — Я буду ждать тебя здесь. Проснись же, пока ты не забыла, как это делается.  
Все казалось мертвенно-серым. Безжизненным.  
Нет, лучше будет сказать «заброшенным».  
Мир Духов на картинках, что висели в кабинете отца, всегда был полным красок и света, домом невообразимых существ и прекраснейших цветов. Мир Духов, где застряла она, был больше похож на заплесневелую крипту, ненужную даже мертвецам. Это было самое настоящее кладбище без белых лент, без висящих на камнях амулетах. Кладбище для одного.  
Ее ладони горячие, слегка влажные от пота и если щелкнуть пальцами, то высекаются цветастые искры, обжигающие нос. Здесь ей не стоит бояться, что отец увидит. Здесь безопасно, спокойно, и хотя хищный взгляд человека, чье лицо больше не скрыто трехликой маской, пожирает ее живьем, она чувствует себя в безопасности.  
Она звонко щелкает пальцами.


	17. День 28. Что-то невидимое.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Джен с элементами Гета, Драма, Мистика, (что-то вроде) ER, Сонгфик, AU, Кроссовер, Исторические Эпохи  
> Предупреждения: ООС, Психологическое Насилие, Религия, Манипуляция, Оперные Театры, Маски, Кинк, Все Что Вы Любите Но Без Рейтинга  
> Кроссовер: Призрак Оперы

— Ирина!  
Она оборачивается, едва замечая блондинистую макушку из-за гор цветов, усыпавших туалетный столик; вблизи он видит синяки под ее глазами, дрожащие губы, согнутые плечи. Бедняжка устала, ей нужно сесть, нужно лечь, побыть в одиночестве, без всего этого народа и суеты, что окружают ее, дышат в ее затылок, кричат в ее уши слова похвалы и обожания.  
— Ирина, я-… Я так долго ждал, я-… Бога ради, вы все можете перестать нависать над ней? Взгляните в лицо этой несчастной и найдите в себе силы выставить себя за дверь! — Исмарк разводит руками и осуждающим взглядом меряет множество лиц, глаз, голосов, потерявших личностность и человечность и превратившихся в безумную волну звуков и улыбок. Где-то среди них хлопочет служанка, пытающаяся выставить незваных гостей за дверь, слышится громкий и требующий покоя для своей пациентки голос врача.  
—…Вы знаете мое имя?  
— Я- Да, я знаю. Я знаю тебя, знаю как никто другой! — Он берет паузу, улыбаясь в немом восторге от радости воссоединения брата и сестры. Она не узнает его сразу, это понятно, он понимал ее удивление. И все же, какое счастье! — Это я, Исмарк!  
—…Кто?  
Его сердце пропускает удар, когда он видит страх и недоверие на девичьем лице. Она словно увидела призрака, что шипит ее имя над своим надгробием, зазывая с собой в ад и погибель.  
— Исмарк Индирович, сын Николая Индировича, твой брат и твой друг, — он пытается не выдать свой страх и волнение, усилием воли уняв дрожь в руках. — Мы расстались шесть лет назад, я виню себя в этом до сих пор и буду винить, но-…  
— Если мне и говорит что-то имя, что я услышала, то лишь имя отца. Не знала, что у Николая есть сын, — взгляд Ирины, пустой и стеклянный, останавливается на спинке придвинутого к зеркалу кресла и алом шарфе, перекинутом через его спинку. На секунду лед ее голубых глаз тает, а уголки губ трогает слабая, нежная улыбка.  
Исмарку этого достаточно.  
— Это я, тот мальчик, что подарил тебе этот шарф! — В его голосе слышится отчаяние, надрыв. Он так ждал этой встречи, был не в силах заснуть все те три дня, что проделал от Баровии до Валлак, а она… — Ирина… Ирина! О, Ирина, неужели ты совсем забыла меня?  
— Способен ли человек забыть что-то, не зная этого? — Ее лицо, обескровленное и бледное, лишено эмоций, то ли от страха, то ли от смертельной усталости. Но чего ей бояться, право слово? — Не думаю. Но он способен перепутать, барон Индирович, и вы перепутали. Девушек с именем «Ирина» и рыжими волосами великое множество, я не виню вас за подобную оплошность, но я виню вас за вашу упрямость.  
— Ирина, я прошу тебя-…  
— Вы просили и других, как мне помнится, выйти. Почему бы вам не последовать своей собственной просьбе? Почему бы вам не дать мне отдохнуть?  
Он чувствует хватку на своей руке и осуждающий взгляд служанки, твердо, но достаточно вежливо выпроваживающей его вон из комнаты. Его взгляд наполняется слезами, всего на долю секунды, впрочем; уже на выходе он наклоняется к широкоплечей русой девушке в строгом черном платье и тихо шепчет:  
— Неужели она ничего не говорила о ком-то, по имени Исмарк? Об этом шарфе? Неужели этот бедняга, жалкий и несчастный, исчез из ее жизни насовсем?  
Он видит поджатые губы, задумчивый взгляд, кожей чувствует, как мысли и воспоминания скрипят в чужой голове, собираясь в единую картину, слышит грубый и громкий голос:  
— Так-то молодая госпожа и говорила чегось каждый день, молодой лорд, «Исмарк то, Исмарк се». Да только коли выставила вас, как дурную собаку, за этую самую дверь, так значится и не вы этот Исмарк вовсе, так-то правду свою скажу. Идите, идите покуда она не обозлилась!  
Дверь закрывается. Тишина повисает во всем театре, словно тяжкий, шитый звездами занавес скрывая танцоров и певиц от яркого света дня и безумной суеты внешнего мира, такого недружелюбного и холодного в этот октябрьский вечер.  
Исмарк не уходит. Нет, он не может уйти — она говорила о нем, она помнила его и он был готов покляться, что узнала. Но что же заставило ее, его маленькую сестренку, с сердцем таким большим, что в чистоте своей могло тягаться с ребенком, говорить такие жестокие слова? Ошибка, чудовищная ошибка — а если чему-то его и научил отец, так это устранять ошибки сразу же, а не ждать, пока они превратятся в беды. Всего-то нужно зайти к ней сейчас, пока она одна, и поговорить, вспомнить вместе, попросить прощения за годы одиночества и печали, что принесли им обоим годы взросления и ответственности.  
Но что это?  
Он нагибается, резко, всем телом прильнув к двери; холод темного дуба и едкий запах лака обжигают скулу, но куда сильнее его уши обжигают голоса, раздающиеся из комнаты.  
То, что Ирина говорила с собой было странным, но объяснимым. То, что она говорила с глубоким, пронизывающим насквозь каждой своей интонацией, каждой паузой, мужским голосом, которого там быть не должно — нет.  
(То, что Исмарк подслушивал и, возможно, совсем немного позорил своего отца и своего дядю, было делом посредственно привычным).  
—… И я подумала, что он и правда-…  
—…Наглец, что играет на твоем одиночестве и невинности. Забудь, забудь про него и это грязное вранье: тебя ничего не должно связывать с мирским и обыденным, дитя.  
— Но-…  
— Мы уже говорили об этом.  
— Но-…!  
Слышится тяжелый, разочарованный вздох, глубокий, долгий и театральный. Исмарк позволяет себе медленно моргнуть в немом удивлении и опустится на одно колено, чувствуя, как начинает затекать спина. Неужели эта пламенная, полная яда и желчи речь о нем?  
— Послушай меня, дитя, послушай того, кто никогда не соврет тебе. Будь он действительно, — давай же допустим эту случайность, ошибку, примем ее за реальность, — твоим дорогим старшим братом, что расстался с тобой с такой болью и горем, почему он не явился вчера? Позавчера? Где он, храбрый, полный чувств, был до твоего блистательного дебюта? Почему ему, наянливому мальчишке, не было дела раньше, но есть сейчас, когда в моду вошел талант и слава? Жертва этой проклятой моды!  
— Я понимаю это умом, мой наставник, но чувствую сердцем-…  
— Ему не нужно твое сердце, ему нужен твой голос, — в чужом голосе слышится металл, ревностный звон, сдавленное шипение. — Но и то, и другое уже принадлежат мне. Не так ли?  
Легкий цокот каблуков нарушает затянувшееся молчание, словно девушка переминается с ноги на ногу в своем смущении, граничащем со слезами.  
— Не так ли?  
— Все так.  
— Тогда почему твой ответ занимает так много времени? Неужели твой дух ослаб, Ирина? Неужели ты забыла, откуда дыхание в твоих легких?  
Исмарк сжимает зубы так крепко, что слышит скрежет. Кем бы ни был этот «наставник», в первую очередь он был скверным злодеем, что считал себя в праве давить на его сестру: пусть она отказывалась вспоминать, Исмарк все еще помнил и любил ее.  
А в любви своей нуждался в том, чтобы защитить.  
— Я пою лишь для тебя и мои глаза, глядящие в темноту зала, видят только тебя. Почему же ты причиняешь мне боль своими словами?  
— Боль отрезвляет, дитя. И пусть я раню тебя, раню нас обоих, я делаю это для твоего блага — как твой ментор, твой мастер, твой друг и хранитель, я не могу позволить тебе отстраниться от меня ради земной радости и греха. — В чужом голосе, сладком, как мед и тихом, как ночной ветер, появляется вкрадчивость и родительская мягкость. — Нет, не от меня, но от ангельской музыки, что ты творишь, что связывает тебя и твоего отца. Неужели ты хочешь разорвать эту тонкую нить, отпустить его, огорчить меня? Неужели, Ирина?  
— Никогда! Я- Я и не думала, я клянусь. Эти пустые слова, этот исцвевший шарф, этот мужчина ничего для меня не значат, не значили и не будут! — Тихий смешок, едва различимый, синкопой вплетается в умоляющую, быструю речь девушки, спотыкающейся через слог в благочестивом ужасе. — Моя душа дрогнула, оттененная грехом, мой Ангел, прости, прости меня!  
Приоткрыв дверь, Исмарк пригибается к самой земле, стараясь слиться с мягкими сине-лиловыми сумерками коридора, и пытается заглянуть девушке через плечо, через яркие и душистые цветы, раскинувшие свои лепестки и листья непролазной стеной, через деревянную стойку, увешанную мятыми платьями и обклеенную партитурами, через поверхность гладкого стекла.  
А Ирина глядится в темные, словно потемневшая от ветра и дождя ивовая кора, глаза мужчины, готового поймать ее в свои объятия, чуть раскинув руки по обе стороны, и не может отвести взгляд, рассеянно скользящий по его силуэту.  
— Подойди же к Ангелу Музыки.  
Черные гибкие линии плаща, напоминающие сложенные крылья, скрывали его фигуру, белые акценты перчаток и ворота рубашки, подвязанного ало-золотым, в тон ее платью «примадонны на одну ночь», аскотом, своей простотой и изящной скромностью придавали облику в отражении торжественность.  
Черные, жесткие линии фарфоровой маски, не имеющей ни бровей, ни акцентов, испещренной штрихами вороньих перьев и золотыми лучиками их стержней, маски, что закрывала почти все его лицо кроме левого глаза, острой скулы и тонкого рта, идеально рваные изогнутые линии лишали его любой человечности.  
— Подойди к тому, кто слышит твои мольбы в ночи и за кулисами. Подойди ближе, посмотри на меня, доверься мне. — Мягкий, шепчущий голос доносится со всех сторон, окружая ее тонкой пеленой тумана, притупляющего остроту чувств. — Оставь свои сомнения и забудь о волнении, что принес тебе этот кичливый мальчишка и его слова. Ты знаешь, что никто из мужчин, что бы он не обещал тебе, никто из людей, кем бы они не были, не полюбят тебя больше, чем твой Ангел.  
Она едва заметно кивает и подается ближе, утыкаясь в холодное стекло лбом и замирает на несколько секунд, прежде чем обернуться — ей кажется, что еще секунда и тяжелые руки в тонких перчатках опустятся на ее хрупкие плечи.  
— Я знаю.  
Пустая комната отвечает лишь молчанием.


	18. День 29. Тишина

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанры: Гет, Повседневность, можно ли считать это за Флафф, Мифические существа, ER, Первый раз, Пропущенная сцена (а еще прямое продолжение одной главы), UST  
> Предупреждения: ОЖП, Кинк, частично Насилие

— Когда это ты научилась читать по губам, Ирина?  
Она пристально разглядывает собеседницу и неловко усмехается дроу прямо в лицо, простодушно пожимая плечами. Кажется, это было год назад? Или, или, Ирина дает себе пару минут, чтобы вспомнить.

— Семнадцатый? Снова?  
Девушка расплывается в улыбке и оборачивается к окну, пытаясь выцепить знакомый силуэт в темноте, глядящейся на нее карими глазами. Тишину нарушает лишь стук корешка книги о полку и треск раздвигаемых ставней.  
— Она моя любимая. Я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
Ирину обдает холодом, когда она подходит ближе и слегка высовывается наружу — он мягко ловит ее лицо в свои ладони, целуя в лоб. Девушка расплывается в улыбке, нежно касаясь губами пальцев его рук и прикрывает глаза, прежде чем начать говорить:  
—…Уходи.  
— Почему ты не спишь?  
— Они вернулись из Валлахии раньше, чем обещали.  
На какое-то время между ними повисает молчание, а затем он легко перелезает сквозь оконную раму, бесшумно соскакивая с подоконника рядом, и стряхивает с плеча несуществующие пылинки.  
Глаза Ирины округляются в легком ужасе; голос подводит ее, когда она, испуганно повисая на его плече, шепчет:  
— Прошу, нет, меня убьют, если услышат-  
— Услышат?  
Он насмешливо улыбается, легко поднимая девушку на руки — та не сдерживает тихого вскрика, что тут же тонет в абсолютной тишине, когда он подносит палец к губам.  
Ей кажется, что она оглохла, и какое-то время Ирина не может пошевелиться, не сопротивляясь ласковым поцелуям на виске и скулах, почти не дергается, чувствуя шелковую текстуру простыней своей кровати.  
«Читай по губам. Смотри на меня.»  
От абсолютной тишины пульсирует в висках: не стучит, она больше не слышит стука, даже собственного дыхания. Просто чувствует глухие удары в голове и горле, когда тонкие длинные пальцы касаются ее ключиц.  
Холодно.  
Она завороженно следит за каждым движением губ, невольно проговаривая слог за слогом: «Не закрывай глаза». Ирина не слышит, но словно чувствует чужой голос и сдавленно кивает, безмолвно выдыхая, когда холод чужой ладони спускается ниже, к ее груди, обжигая сквозь тонкую ткань.  
А затем приподнимается на локтях, как-то бестолково тыкаясь носом в его скулу, и целует.  
Она слегка прикрывает глаза: Ирина не слышит свой голос, но чувствует замерший стон где-то в горле, и чуть ли не кожей чувствует низкое голодное рычание в его груди. Она не целовалась раньше, от волнения забывая все книжные наставления о том, куда люди делают носы и как они ими дышат, и это его забавляет: девушка чувствует эту улыбку на языке после того, как он отстраняется, давая ей короткий тайм-аут.  
Ирина дышит прерывисто, резко, чувствуя как жжение в легких доходит куда-то в горло: не давая ей прийти в себя, он, нависая над ней, спускается ниже, какое-то время лишь слушая ее сердцебиение. Она опускает руки, проводя пальцами по иссине-черным волосам и закусывает губы, когда ее легко хватают за запястья. Когти едва-едва царапают ее кожу, заставляя дернуться вновь — она чувствует, как напрягаются его мышцы и вены едва заметно ходят под кожей, когда он чувствует запах крови, медленно разливающийся тяжелыми волнами, кружащими голову. Слишком острыми для ее обоняния, душащие в этой абсолютной тишине.  
Она широко распахивает глаза, чувствуя холод ребрами — ее ночная рубашка рвется под напором когтей второй руки. Кажется, какое-то время ей просто любуются, словно хорошей картиной или скульптурой.  
Она не была против. Кому не нравится восхищение?  
Он касается губами ее запястий, разжимая хватку, и улыбается, видя, как дрожат ее ресницы.  
«Страд-… "  
«Смотри на меня.»  
Она послушно распахивает глаза и их взгляды снова встречаются, прежде чем Ирина сдавленно всхлипывает в пустоту и утыкается носом в подушку, вновь хватая его за плечи; чужие губы мягко касаются ее ребер, опускаясь ниже и ниже, и у нее начинает кружиться голова — отрезвляет лишь жуткий холод.  
Ирина изо всех сил прикусывает язык, забывая, что ее стоны останутся с ней, застревая в горле, и в какой-то момент беспомощно обмякает, позволяя закинуть свою ногу на чужое плечо. Он оказывается совсем близко, проводя ладонью от кончиков пальцев ступни до бедра, где она смыкается в замок, едва-едва царапая тонкую кожу, под которой пульсируют вены.  
«Т-Ты-… Умоляю, хватит уже, я хочу- Ай!»  
Резинка чулок больно, беззвучно щелкает по ноге, оставляя красные следы. Ирина смаргивает слезинку-другую и вновь послушно устанавливает зрительный контакт, переставая ерзать и дергаться.  
«Волшебное слово.»  
Ирина беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, чувствуя, как тяжелая и жилистая рука с длинными пальцами скользит по ее бедру вверх-вниз, словно в ожидании.  
«Ну же.»  
«Пожалуйста!»  
Хватка на ее бедрах становится чуть крепче — Ирина чувствует, как слегка сползает вниз, в чужие руки, и пытается расслабиться, запуская руки в его черные волосы.  
Волшебное слово и правда работает — ее перестают дразнить.  
«Хорошая девочка.»  
В какой-то момент она чувствует лишь боль и беззвучно вскрикивает, когда его клыки прикусывают ее кожу, оставляя следы от зубов. Он входит глубже, и на пару секунд девушка беспомощно замирает, чувствуя каждый жадный глоток. Первый, второй, третий — каждый раз, когда длинный, горячий язык проходит по ее коже, слизывая капли крови, замаравшей простыни, ее тело сводит резкой приятной судорогой.  
В какой-то момент, в глазах начинает темнеть. Эта сладкая дрожь в теле становилась все более слабой, уступая место абсолютной пустоте, а биение сердца, становилось все более спазматически тяжелым: маленькая смерть грозила закончится большой, окончательной.  
В какой-то момент она не чувствует ничего, а затем волна боли прокатывается по всему ее телу, когда он поднимает голову.  
Ирина не успевает сжать хватку на его волосах как следует, не давая повернуть головы — он отстраняется, удовлетворенно разглядывая раскрасневшийся след укуса. На месте двух аккуратных отметин от клыков завтра точно будет синяк, с тонкими прожилками шрамов: хорошее напоминание, куда менее вульгарное, чем клеймо.  
«Не оставляй меня так! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-…»  
Она цепляется за его рубашку, судорожно сжимая ткань между побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, пока он промакивает губы и подбородок, залитые кровью.  
«Ты не можешь. Пожалуйста, Страд… Ты не станешь!»  
«Смотри на меня.»  
Он щелкает пальцами и звуки, все разом, выливаются на Ирину диссонансным оглушающим хором, заставляя зажмуриться и закрыть уши.  
А когда шум перестает быть невыносимым и Ирина открывает глаза, беспомощно глядя в открытое окно, никого уже нет. Только она, разворошенные простыни, открытая дверь.  
— …Ирина?

— Ирина!  
Она вздрагивает, видя ладонь перед своим лицом и неловко смеется. А вот Сильри уже не так смешно:  
— Ты… В порядке?  
— В полном. Честно. Ты о чем-то спрашивала?  
—… Все же, когда ты еще и этому научилась?  
— Да так. В свободное от занятий время.


End file.
